Xiamen: Enforcers volume 1
Xiamen Enforcers is an ongoing comic book series published by Fairview Comics that debuted in 1990, with the "Who is destined to be the Seventh Member?" story arc and "the Who is the traitor of the Xiamen?" story arc. The serie centers on a secret undercover agency of Xiamen: Enforcers confronted the Original Xiamen, that made them the public enemy number one following events of the Xiamen vs. the Xiamen Enforcers storyline. Volume 1; Number 1 to 100 The Xiamen Enforcers has 12-limited members. Lea wins the votes from 11 members for leadership of the Xiamen Enforcers. She has manipulated the Xiamen by lying to the Xiamen about her and her team. She has the low degree of spatial and temporal coherence by using her blue-violent light powers for emitting, beaming, and blinding. She is a very good at manipuating and lying in which she develops from her past experiences with the works from the secret underground agency. She has a field in acknowledgment of agency works. Cinox, a second member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, is a brother of Lea. Mike, a third member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, claims to be a step or half brother of Strong Boy. Angel, a forth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers by taking advanting of gain information about Xiamen as a double agent. Bo, a fifth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers by following in Angel's step. Meija, a sixth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers by looking out for Bo. Zanderlot, a seventh member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers and works secretly for the Top Secret Special Organization by finding her missing father. Ckeed, a eighth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, steals the trademarked name--Ckeed from Ckeed, impersonates to be Ckeed, and hides the real identify from the Xiamen Enforcers. Sauga, a ninth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers for holding a grudge against her sister, Mirage and seeking a revenge against her sister. Chantel, a tenth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, joins the Xiamen Enforcers for holding a grudge against his sister, Mirage and wanting to give his sister a huge lesson. Hew, an elventh member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, Holly, a last and twelfth member of the Original Xiamen: Enforcers, is a sister of Hew and is accused of being the last member and thirteenth member of the Xiamen by the Xiamen. Reasons Lea and Cinox has a lot of anger toward the Xiamen for not helping their parents and leaving them die in the war with the supernatural beings. Mike has a lot of anger toward his half or stepbrother, Strong Boy Bo, Meija, and Angel has a lot of anger toward the Xiamen for what the Xiamen did to their family. Zanderlot has some secret things to get the information about her missing father and possibly is mad at her cousin, Mystery Girl for not helping her find her missing father. "Ckeed" has a lot of rage road against her brother and is desperate to get her brother's attention. Sauga and Chantel has anger issues with their sister, Mirage. Hew and Holly has anger issues with the Xiamen. Origins and Secrets Lea has a real name--Likesia Randall, a connection with the Randall family, has a very close brother named Michael Randall. Her power is based on low-level light powers in the violet-blue color. Cinox has a real name--Michael Randall, a connection with the Randall family especially Brenderos and Bobolinks, has a very close sister named Likesia Randall. His power is based on a low-level acidic-combined energy powers in a very bright yellow color. Mike has a real name--Mitchell, a family hunt problem whether Shean or Redd that belongs to him, is raised by Lau Redd. His power is based on low-level mike-like voice. Bo has a real name--Bo Jack Lennox, a connection with the Lennox family, has a problem not to know which parent of Lennox that belongs to him. Meija has a real name--Angellina Lennox Family Hunt Problems 'Jamie Ursula Lennox (Meija) ' She is possibly a future daughter to Bobolinks and Blazzers. 'Bo Jack Lennox (Bo)' 'Angellina Lennox (Angel III) ' 'Likesia Randall' 'Michael Randall' 'Number 100 ' Before the new beginning of the apocalypstic Fascinating Zemo Monners event, the Xiamen Enforcers has faced their own dilemma and threats from the agencies. After the Fascinating Zemo Monners event, most of the Xiamen Enforcers are killed by the different agencies. However, the Fascinating Zemo Monners event may be erased or not, most of the Xiamen: Enforcers are not dead and has joined the Xia for preparing to ride the rocket to the space. The team has disbanded permanently. The team has a lot of grudges against each other for many years until they disbanded.